This invention relates generally as indicated to a dual tandem composite cylinder assembly including a pair of fluid cylinders having separately formed cylinder barrels connected together at a center gland connection.
Dual tandem composite cylinder assemblies have particular application in flight controls for aircraft and similar type applications where system redundancy is important. Typically, such dual tandem cylinder assemblies include a pair of fluid cylinders in series having respective pistons connected to a common ram output rod for common movement therewith. In service, the two cylinders may be used in tandem, or independently, to extend or retract the rod, or to provide a compressive or tension load within the cylinders.
It is generally known from copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 642,539, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, to utilize a directional composite cylinder construction for such a dual tandem cylinder assembly which provides a relatively light weight, low cost, envelope efficient design. However, the dual tandem composite cylinder assembly of such copending application includes a monolithic composite cylinder construction formed by longitudinal tension windings extending over substantially the entire length of both the head and rod end cylinders, which causes some assembly problems during manufacture.